Attack on North African Sentinel Base
General Hank "Kingpin" McDonnell Christopher Martin Captain Xander Bradley Admiral Guntar Houseman (later) Silas Walker Commander of the Sentinel Task Force Secretary General of NATO Chairman of the NATO Military Committee Prime Minister of Canada Governor General of Canada General Ryoma Watanabe Captain of the East Asian Federation Prime Minister of Japan President of the United Federation of China Premier of China Chairman Mao Cheng General Zeng He President Boris Vorshevsky Prime Minister of Russia |commanders2= Major General Garon Richardson Hans Dolph Iago Williams Anankos Shephard Cynder the Black Dragoness Jr Sumeragi Keith Arete Bergman Mikoto Marshall Admiral Guntar Houseman (early) |forces1=United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **U.S. Army Special Forces **Delta Force **U.S. Army Special Operations Aviation Command **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers **ISA *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **JSOC *U.S. Air Force **U.S. 37th Airborne Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Russian Airborne Troops |forces2=Rogue Sentinel Task Force Mercenaries *Rogue Sentinel operatives Kingdom of Valla Mercenary Forces *Kingdom of Valla Mercenaries |casual1=Large unspecified number of American and NATO soldiers Scarlet Griffin |casual2 =Large unspecified number of rogue Sentinel mercenaries Garon Richardson Anankos Shephard Hans Dolph Iago Williams }}The Attack on North African Sentinel Base is the United States and the NATO coalition military operation assault to combat the rogue Sentinel Task Force mercenaries and the Kingdom of Valla's fprces in Tunisia, North Africa in hopes of bringing the rogue Major General Garon Richardson to justice following the search of the Indian Governor Rainbow Sage. Resulting in the death of all of the rogue Sentinel mercenaries including Hans Dolph and Iago Williams, the U.S. and NATO attack seriously disrupted the control of the rogue Sentinel Task Force mercenaries and Kingdom of Valla forces over Tunisia in the heart of North Africa. After the attack on North African Base, the Assault on Valla is also an military operation assault which is launched by the United States military and the NATO coalition forces whichin the Kingdom of Valla near the Earth's surface in South America. The event will eventually leading to deaths of Major General Garon Richardson and the King of Valla Anankos Shephard and later the dissolution of the Rogue Sentinel Task Force Mercenaries. This event will later end World War III with the peace talks conference in Hamburg, Germany. Background After the search in India After the death of the Indian Governor Rainbow Sage in Agra, Uttar Pradesh, India, Sonic Jr forfills their own destiny and directs the group to move out to the East Africa with the United States of North America, European Union, East Asian Federation, Chinese Federation, Russian Federation and NATO coalition forces wet stationed there once and for all. Later, Sonic Jr was preparing and leads the U.S. Marines and Sentinel Task Force by joining forces with East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation by focusing their attention on the attack of the North African Sentinel Base in North Africa to bring Major General Garon Richardson to justice. Three months earlier during the terrorist attack on Tokyo, Yukimura Takei is seen defending the National Diet Building, Tokyo Tower and Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Tokyo with his auto matons and the soldiers of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, Special Assault Team operatives and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department officers from the rogue Sentinel mercenaries and Kingdom of Valla invaders. As things seem to go sour, General Ryoma Watanabe comes to his aid alongside the Spetsnaz operative Scarlet Griffin. After the attack on Tokyo is over, he introduces Yukimura Takei to Scarlet Griffin, stating that her fighters would help defend the Tokyo's landmarks. He then informs Yukimura Takei of Sonic Jr's request to join them to end World War III, to which Yukimura Takei replies that he had heard their request as well. Ryoma Watanabe remarks on Sonic Jr's leadership ability, saying that they displayed the qualities of a ruler even at a young age, and that he was once jealous of them. He tells that he was there in North Africa when rogue Sentinel mercenary forces stationed with his North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia, North Africa, and that he regrets not being strong enough to keep them safe. Yukimura Takei reassures him, saying that he was too young to make a difference anyway. Ryoma Watanabe then replies that he trusts in Sonic Jr and that he will go to North Africa to join them along with the U.S. and NATO coalition forces. Hinoka Marshall arrives from Osaka and resolves to go as well, feeling that she was also partly responsible for Sonic Jr's kidnapping during the Second Vietnam War by not being strong enough to stop it. Ryoma Watanabe leaves Yukimura Takei to defend Tokyo's landmarks along with the Japanese Army Soldiers and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Officers, and he, Hinoka Marshall and Scarlet Griffin head off to the heart of North Africa to assist the U.S. and NATO coalition forces. Assault on Sentinel Base After the terrorist attacks on San Francisco, Tokyo and Moscow were failed, Sonic Jr's group along with United States Armed Forces and NATO forces arrives at the heart of North Africa. Elise Winter and Takumi Perlman worry that they could not convince Xander Bradley or Ryoma Watanabe to join them, though Camilla Blakeslee reassures them, stating that the skies haven't completely changed yet. Suddenly, Hans Dolph and the rogue Sentinel mercenary army arrive, and Sonic Jr begins to think that they have been betrayed by Xander Bradley. When their situation seems dire, Ryoma Watanabe and Hinoka Marshall arrives to help the group, alongside Scarlet Griffin, Azama Evans and Setsuna Leigh with the latter two introducing themselves to Sonic Jr. Sonic Jr thanks everyone for coming, and they begin their fight against the rogue Sentinel Mercenaries. After Hans Dolph is defeated, Sonic Jr is relieved to have finally reached their destination, until they notices another rogue Sentinel mercenary forces, led by Iago Williams, on the horizon. Sonic Jr and their group are shocked by the sudden appearance of Iago and his army. Sonic Jr thinks they should retreat, but Azura states that, if they flee, they may never get another chance to assault the North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia, North Africa. Ryoma Watanabe reassures Sonic Jr that they can defeat the army, and calls on them to cast off their worries and fight on. The group begins yet another battle. As even more reinforcements appear, Sonic Jr once again doubts their confidence. Suddenly, Sentinel operatives Xander Bradley and Leo Kennedy come to their aid, with Leo taking pleasure in the thought of removing Iago Williams out of Sentinel Task Force. Sonic Jr asks them why they changed their mind, only for Xander Bradley to dismiss it and rally them to keep moving forward. Iago Williams is disgruntled at the two's defection, though he still intends to complete Garon's mission regardless. Later on, Odin, Niles, Laslow and Peri catch up to their lieges, Xander and Leo introduces the four as their retainers, and they are on their sides. Once Iago Williams and his rogue Sentinel mercenaries are slayed, Elise Winter and Camilla Blakeslee celebrate having the entire royal family together again. Leo begins to patronize the Hoshidan family, only for Xander Bradley to urge him not to think in terms of "us" and "them". Leo quickly apologizes, and then Xander Bradley tells Sonic Jr of Major General Garon Richardson's madness. Leo Kennedy remarks on Sonic Jr's words in Izumo, that he believed that the rogue Major General Garon Richardson had moved to the Bottomless Canyon in South America, and that he hadn't taken them to heart until having seen it for himself. He then apologizes for their wrongdoing, and they forgive him. Xander Bradley states that, in his current state, Garon Richardson is a threat to the United Nations itself who has murdered thousands of innocent people on the U.S. soil after San Francisco, and that it is in his best interest to follow Sonic Jr to South America. With that, Ryoma Watanabe proposes a truce between the United States, NATO, East Asian Federation, China and Russia, remarking on his and Xander's similar end goals. Xander accepts his truce, and the two princes shake hands, making the peace between, to the surprise of Takumi Perlman and Leo Kennedy, but to joy of Sakura Marshall and Elise Winter. Azura Panettiere commends Sonic Jr for their decision in which there is no sign of Garon Richardson, and she thanks them all for cooperating. With both United States, NATO, East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the Chinese Federation on thier side, Azura Panettiere urges for them to all go to the Bottomless Canyon in South America so that she and Sonic Jr can finally explain their motives. Assault on Valla in South America After the assault on the Sentinel base in North Africa leaves no sign of Garon Richardson which he is moved to the Bottomless Canyon in South America. As the U.S. and NATO coalition armies jump into the Canyon in South America, Sonic Jr is ambushed by Cynder the Black Dragoness Jr, but Scarlet Griffin managed to take the blow for Sonic Jr and dies while his son Sonic Sr II arrived on the scene and managed to defeat Cynder Jr by freeing her for the late Malefor's control and later avenged Scarlet's death. During their travels through Valla, the army encounters a Vallite boy, Anthony Morrow, who supposedly managed to escape Anankos Shephard' control, however this turns out to be a ploy and he betrays the army. However, he is swiftly dispatched once he is transformed into a Faceless when his failures upset Anankos Shephard. As the U.S.-led and NATO coalition army approaches the Vallite castle, unrest begins to form due to a string of attacks on the army, hinting that someone may be a spy. They later encounter a resurrected and controlled Arete Bergman, Azura Panettiere's mother. After battling her several times, she is finally defeated and freed from Anankos Shephard' control. Now in full assault of the Castle, Sonic Jr encounters Mikoto Marshall, who is revived as another one of Anankos' puppets. After defeating her, Mikoto reveals that Sonic Jr is actually a soldier of the U.S. Army Rangers and the Sentinel Task Force. After, they encounter General Sumeragi Keith, who is revealed to be the hooded man who killed the Emperor of Japan eight years ago. Sumeragi Keith is eventually brought down and expresses his pride in his children, knowing that they have the strength to end Anankos Shephard. Sumeragi Keith also reveals that Sonic Jr is now a former U.S. Army Ranger, and that they have no blood connection to the East Asian royal siblings. At the throne room, a trap is set that affects everyone but Sonic Jr and Azura Panettiere were resisted. Gunter Houseman surmises that because of their ties to Valla, however Gunter Houseman accidentally mentions information about Scarlet Griffin that could not have been known to anyone but Sonic Jr and whoever attacked her. Gunter Houseman then reveals that he was the traitor all along and attacks the Sonic Jr's U.S. and NATO coalition army. However, Sonic Jr defeats him with Omega Yato and Caliburn swords in rage and forgives him, allowing him to return to service for the Sentinel Task Force in U.S.-led and NATO coalition. Aftermath At the climax of the battle, Anankos Shephard makes a full appearance and attacks the U.S. and NATO coalition forces. He summons the former Major General Garon Richardson, who offers himself to be the vessel for Anankos Shephard, but Anankos Shephard devours him instead, regaining the lost power he had gifted him. Sonic Jr's Yato and Caliburn resonates with all four of their brother's weapons, transforming both into the Omega Yato and Excalibur, granting the full power to finally end Anankos Shephard. After a long fought battle, Anankos Shephard is finally slain, restoring peace to the world. The portal to Valla from the Bottomless Canyon in South America is sealed, but Valla is reformed with land granted from the United States and NATO coalition forces. For their role in the war as the Major General of the Sentinel Task Force, Azura Panetierre relinquishes her birthright as the crown princess of Valla to Sonic the Hedgehog Jr, making them the new monarch of the restored Valla. United States of North America, East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the United Federation of China formally form an alliance with each other and vow to preserve peace throughout the world. After the World War III ended in May 2073, Cynder Jr is brought to the city of San Francisco for the care of Sonic Sr II and Knuckles Jr for the recovery of the injuries in the San Francisco S.H.I.E.L.D. Base with the help of the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Maria Hill as well as Ignitus the Flame Guardian. Gallery Operation Enduring Freedom - djibouti2.jpg 1200px-Marineswithm16.jpg syrpic.jpg afghanistan-marine_2490971b.jpg squadrush_02.jpg call-of-duty-modern-warfare-remastered-hands-on-preview-features-1.original.jpg 589095160.jpg ussomalia.jpg download.jpg 1_1c09a0fbbd399e30.jpg 1045919898.jpg JSDF_Soldier.jpg U.S. Army 82nd Airborne North Africa.jpg us-forces-2000s-version-024-2_4.png wallpaper_operation_flashpoint_red_river_08_1920x1080.jpg kMHTZmz.jpg ef99f361e85e3247e54f56b9175e2035.jpg US Army in South America.jpg 95094_download-military-wallpapers-desktop-backgrounds_1920x1080_h.jpg 86129166 ap.jpg 1044506968.jpg 5839520415 2cf7492227 b.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg 1021398900.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg Mil Mi-26T helicopter from Russia.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Rangmul 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg 3-acu tl 05.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Running JGSDF Type89 IFV at JGSDF Review of Troops.jpg 99式自走155mmりゅう弾砲 (8464256105).jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg JGSDF APC Type 96 at JGSDF Camp Shimoshizu 02.jpg 1483658399 Grand Theft Auto V 11.19.2016 - 01.22.48.02.jpg JGSDF 1st Airborne Brigade 20080113(Narashino).jpg AH-64D & AH-1S.jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg JGSDF Type96 120M(SP).jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg JSMDF SOF.jpg 6D-1 (協同転地演習・着上陸訓練) R 教育訓練等 23.jpg N-sdf-a-20160222.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg TbmoDgM.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg 13th MEU disembarking Bright Star 2005.jpg U.S. Marines with the 26th MEU training in AFRICOM.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg Marines MARPAT.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg 1stReconengageTaliban.jpg A soldier from the 10th Mountain Division(LT) in Afghanistan. .jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg Zachary Rhyner and Army SF in Shok Valley.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg 111512-army-national-guard.jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg Pararescue.training exercise.jpg PJ HALO drop.jpg US Navy 050503-M-5607G-029 U.S. Marines assigned to Combat Logistics Battalion Two, attach cargo straps around a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV), to a CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter for transfe.jpg Commando Marine, cérémonie du 06 juin 2009 hommage au commando Kieffer.jpg Commando eagle.jpg Afghan Commandos and Afghan National Army Air Corps 2010.jpg Category:2070s conflicts Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving the European Union Category:Battles involving Mexico Category:Battles involving Germany Category:Battles involving France Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Fictional battles Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Battles involving Australia Category:Military operations involving Japan Category:Military operations involving Germany Category:Military operations involving Mexico Category:Military operations involving France Category:Military operations involving Australia Category:Military operations involving Canada Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Military operations involving the United Federation of China Category:Military operations involving the East Asian Federation